Reclamation
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Kurt Hummel is attending his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The threat of a notorious mass-murderer hangs over him as he tries to balance his schoolwork, his friendships, and even a romance or two. But when all your life has been a mystery, to what lengths wouldn't you go to solve it?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I never do these before a story, but I feel like I need a preface. I KNOW I'm starting a new story when I have so many to update and I know it's been forever, but I'm super busy with school and life and stuff, and I don't usually get the time to update as frequently as I'd like. But I couldn't get this out of my head and it was surprisingly easy to write down once I started. So I hope you're not mad at me, and all of my stories are always ongoing, I will not abandon any of them. Hang in there, guys!**

 **Secondly, this is quite heavily inspired by Azorrah Lee's A Strange Set of Circumstances, which I'm re-reading and I'm completely OBSESSED with! A few basic premises overlap with that story, but I'm trying hard not to emulate it too much and keep this original. Anyway, you should all go and check it out if you haven't already, it's a wonderful crossover, one of my favourites! **

**Sorry for the ramble. Hope you enjoy this!**

Reclamation

 _"When the winding path reaches its end, and the night grows to an apex of darkness, he shall choose whether to reclaim what was once his. And the stray bird in the raven's nest will choose to rise with the darkness or to fall with an icy caress."_

Prologue

31st October 1981

The man pressed his back against the wall, breathing raggedly.

His clothes were torn, face flushed from running as fast as his legs could carry him, as his life depended on it and an assortment of other metaphors that were apt to his situation.

He tightened his grip on his wand and pressed it to his neck. He took a deep breath to steady himself from the raucous chaos that exploded around him.

The air around him glowed a brilliant white light.

"It's over, old friend. Please, make sure he's okay. You know what to do."

The luminous light faded until only the darkness remained.

The man pocketed his wand and rubbed his hands together.

He focused his mental energy on the surfaces around him.

His world spun upside down until everything felt smaller.

The ground felt closer than before as he bounded into the night.

The man let out a sharp growl as his surroundings closed in around him, boxing him in.

A sharp snap sounded in the quiet air and voices were speaking. He didn't know what they were saying as he was lifted from the ground. The man whispered something to the people around him before the world turned to black.

1st September 1993

"We're going to miss you so much," Carole Hudson-Hummel sobbed into her stepson's neck.

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes fondly. "We've done this twice before, Carole. You and Dad send me off to Hogwarts and I assure you that I'll write every day, which I subsequently forget to do. But this time I'm promising you that I will. Roger's going to be thrilled with all the exercise he'll be getting. Won't you, bud?"

The majestic barn owl in the cage adjacent to Kurt hooted in disinterest.

Burt Hummel let out a quick chuckle. He looked around at the abundance of students boarding the train with their pets, , racing to join up with their friends. "You let us know if you want to come home. I'll drive to Hogwarts and pick you up myself."

"Dad, you can't even see the building, remember?"

Burt shrugged. "I'm your father, I'll find a way in."

Kurt grinned at his doting father's resilient attitude. He knew that was where he himself got his steely will from. In nurture at least, considering he wasn't related to Burt by blood.

Elizabeth Hummel had died when Kurt was just six, something that had truly devastated him.

The grief was hard on him and Burt alike, as was predicted. They became temperamental, moody, and would argue more than was healthy. Once the unusually precocious Kurt learned more words and rhetoric patterns, along with more details about his deceased mother, he began to fight back just as viciously as Burt could. At the peak of their arguments, Burt had drunkenly threatened to kick the boy from the house, aged nine, because he wasn't his responsibility anyway. Carole, who Burt had married just the year before, (two years after Elizabeth's passing Kurt was quick to remind him) was shocked at the revelation and asked for more details, as had a belligerent and distraught Kurt.

Burt had told him, rather reluctantly, that Elizabeth had had an affair during a particularly unstable part of their marriage. She had regretted it immediately, begging Burt to forgive her, as he had. He would have done anything for that woman. Then she had revealed that she was pregnant.

Elizabeth was reticent to contact the biological father and Burt had assured her that she needn't. He was more than willing to raise the child himself as though they were not his own.

It was only when Kurt was born that Elizabeth informed the father. After nine months of stewing on whether or not to tell him, she had caved and had reached out to him. The man had been overjoyed at the news, asking to be as involved as she and Burt were comfortable with. She had allowed him to be present for the birth, much to Burt's dismay. He had not gotten along with the man who impregnated his wife, the man whose son he would be raising. The father had backed out of their lives, seeing how happy the trio was going to be when they took the baby home. But not before he had put his choice of a name into the ring. He had offered a suggestion and disappeared from their lives for good, sending money for Kurt every two months, when he could.

Burt and Elizabeth lived a happy six years with Kurt from then on.

Or at least that was the story that Kurt had been told. There was something about it that didn't quite click to him, his radar for sniffing out lies was slightly tingling.

Kurt had adjusted to this new information better than everyone had expected. His biggest source of anguish came from his step-brother, Finn Hudson, and his all too easy assimilation into the family dynamic. Kurt's initial jealousy of his father had been poorly disguised until the issue had been put onto the table by Burt, who assured him that he would never be replaced.

It had been like that for the next few years until the revelation that Kurt had been a wizard had shaken them all to their cores.

Kurt, however, had taken to his magical aptitude with aplomb. He had taken advantage of the summer before Hogwarts reading up on the customs and politics and histories of the wizarding world, as well as combing through his first-year curriculum more times than was probably necessary.

"I'm sure you would, Dad. Now, I should probably get going. No point delaying these goodbyes any further, Carole might just run out of tears to shed on my behalf."

Carole sniffled. "Thanks, Kurt," she added, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Kurt had taught her well.

Burt roped Kurt into a tight hug. "Love you, buddy. Remember, we're only a letter away. And you can come home."

Kurt wondered why he kept broaching the subject of coming home, but let it go with a small frown. "I'll let you know if I want to come home, I promise. Tell Finn I'll write to him later in the week, okay? Love you both!"

And with three hearty waves, Kurt skipped onto the train. The attendant enchanted his luggage to fly into the luggage car at the back of the train. Kurt carried only Roger on board with him, as well a clothing bag containing his robes for the obligatory Sorting Ceremony and Welcoming Feast they would be looking forward to in the coming year.

A slight pang of anxiety hit Kurt as he realised it was the first year out of the three that he wouldn't be boarding with his friends and would hence have to find them.

As fast as the feeling had hit him, he had created a solution.

He slowly opened the door to Roger's cage, wincing as the owl fluttered his wings dramatically and flew straight down the train. Kurt followed the bird, weaving past people on his way.

"Watch it, Hummel," Tracey Davis, a Slytherin girl he knew from Charms class, muttered as he dodged past her.

"Sorry, Tracey," Kurt replied sheepishly as Roger came to a halt not too far from them, diving headfirst into the compartment.

Kurt smiled at the bird's intuition before poking his head around the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" Kurt wheezed in a scarily accurate impression of the lady who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express.

His friends smiled at him in unison.

"Hey, Kurt," Terry Boot greeted him, patting the seat next to him. He took the seat, dipping his head in gratitude.

He looked across the compartment at the rest of his friends: Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Anthony Goldstein.

The five of them had been inseparable since halfway through the first year when Professor Sprout had assigned them a group project in Herbology and they had gotten along tremendously. It was easy for them to then knit together the lines of their friendship as each individual had a deep connection with the others. There was no weak link, they were all as close as the strongest friendship was. That was, arguably, Kurt and Terry, who had sat together at their first-year Welcoming Feast and had discovered that they were sharing a room together as well, which only made their bond even stronger.

"How is everyone? Our weekly letter writing webs can only reveal so much."

Susan pursed her lips. "We were actually just talking about Azkaban."

Kurt smiled. "Did Anthony finally get caught for stealing that extra set of robes from Madam Malkin."

The blond boy paled, looking around the room in abundant paranoia. "I always feel like she's watching me."

Neville shook his head. "I'm sure you've heard the news about Sirius Black by now."

Kurt frowned. "If he wasn't on a _Vogue_ cover this year, I haven't heard of him."

Terry grimaced, ignoring Anthony's confused look. "He's the first person to ever escape from Azkaban."

Anthony leaned forward. "You know, the wizard prison."

Kurt smirked. "I'm Muggle-born, Anthony, I'm not remedial."

Anthony mumbled his apologies as Susan sighed, continuing the explanation.

"Nobody knows how he did it. It's completely surrounded by Dementors and it's even on a remote island far away from anything."

Kurt felt a chill creep its way up his spine. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm assuming he's dangerous, then?"

Neville nodded gravely. "He was the one who betrayed Harry's parents to You-Know-Who that night. He killed twelve Muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew."

"He sounds like a real delight," Kurt drawled. "would love to meet him sometime."

Neville unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and delicately began to eat it. "That's the thing, nobody knows what he wants."

Susan raised a hand. "My aunt, Amelia, told me something about it."

Everyone leaned forward to hear the story.

Susan cleared her throat. "Apparently, when Black learned that the Dark Lord had perished all those years ago, he was furious. He was his most loyal follower and she thinks he's been trying to escape for twelve years, all to exact revenge on Harry."

Anthony gaped. "Just when you think that boy's been through enough."

Neville gaped. "That's dark. She really told you that?"

Susan shrugged with a slight smirk. "I may have been eavesdropping."

Terry chuckled. "Thought so. What do we do with this information?"

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I'm assuming Harry knows by now."

Terry shrugged. "Probably. I'm guessing Ron filled him in or something. Hermione knows everything, maybe she did."

Kurt turned to Neville. "As the Gryffindor delegate of this group, could you let us know how he's doing from time to time. Sitting next to him as he falls asleep in History of Magic isn't quite enough time to get up to speed on his wellbeing."

Neville nodded. "I'll be sure to do that."

The five spent the remainder of their journey catching up on each other's summer holidays.

Anthony had detailed his extensive re-organisation of his closet, as well as his trying experience with the Monster's Book of Monsters. Neville had empathised with the latter.

"You're supposed to stroke the spine," Kurt and Terry said in chorus. Susan nodded seconds later.

"Well, how were we supposed to know that?" Anthony whined. "That damn book chewed up my favourite socks."

Susan smirked. "Were those the ones with the little Bowtruckles on?"

Anthony blushed before nodding.

"So how was your summer, Terence?" Kurt wondered. "Your letters were rather vague about your Paris trip."

"Wizarding France is weird, man," Terry chuckled. "Sure, everybody's gorgeous and the food is lovely, but not being allowed to drink yet really doesn't help when there's wine _everywhere_. Though I swear I almost transferred to Beauxbatons when I had the bread there. You would've loved it, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. "Who needs France when you complete the re-organisation of your closet?"

Anthony wiggled his eyebrows. "It makes it easier when you're not hiding in it anymore."

Susan and Neville snickered at the obvious joke. Kurt just shook his head fondly.

"Then what's your excuse, Goldstein?"

Anthony just winked.

Susan grinned. "So how do we think this next Defence teacher is going to fare?"

"You mean considering the first one was fifty percent evil overlord and the second one didn't know how to _spell_ overlord?"

Kurt giggled. "If we're due a pattern, I would say this one is going to be fairly competent, but also hiding a secret that we'll find out towards the end of the year."

Neville paled. "Was there Divination homework I didn't know about?"

Kurt shrugged. "No, I wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore just after school let out last year pleading that he provides us with an appropriate Defence teacher who was thoroughly vetted and won't be harbouring Voldemort on the back of his head."

"And you're assuming he listened to you," Anthony clarified.

"I'm the second best student in our year, he's bound to listen to me."

Susan rolled her eyes. "And you're not bitter about it at _all_ ," she chirped.

Kurt folded his arms. "Maybe if Hermione Granger would stop getting perfect scores in Transfiguration, then maybe I would have a shot at winning."

Terry frowned. "How do you know you're still second if exams were cancelled last year? We have no way of knowing our homework averages, which I'm assuming are the basis for our second-year grades."

Neville groaned. "Damn Potions."

"Oh Terence, I just know these things. When it comes to admin, I'm like a bloodhound. I must sniff out the information, it's what I'm trained to do."

As the group laughed, an unsettling cold fog ripped its way across the windows outside the train. An icy mist spread across the train's exterior.

The light inside the compartment flickered on and off, before snapping off.

Kurt jumped, startled, clamping his hand around Terry's thigh. Susan brought her knees up to her chest.

"The Hogwarts Express has never broken down before," Anthony whispered. "In its extensive history, it's never broken down."

Kurt slid open the compartment door, poking his head out to look down the corridor. He saw various other students thinking and doing the same thing.

The train shook violently, throwing Kurt back into his seat. Roger hooted uncomfortably from his position on the seat next to Kurt. Kurt ran his trembling fingers through the bird's feathers, trying to soothe him.

"What happening?" Susan whispered harshly.

As she spoke, the compartment door froze up, ice spreading across it, filling the compartment with a cold dread that lingered in the air.

Roger flew onto Kurt's outstretched arm as he ushered everybody into the back corner of the compartment. Terry and Anthony squished themselves into the corner, Kurt backed up against the former. Neville and Susan held onto each other for support. Trevor, Neville's toad, croaked disinterestedly from atop Neville's hand.

Roger's eyes widened as a thin, bony claw wrapped itself around the slightly opened compartment door.

"Seriously, guys, what's happening?" Susan hissed again.

As the door slid open, a black void filled the doorway. The air became harder to inhale, room feeling devoid of any feeling, anything they could grasp onto. Roger hooted uncomfortably, flying to the other side of the compartment.

Kurt blinked rapidly, dizziness overtaking him. He jerked upwards as the creature beckoned into the room, swishing its cloak-like body.

His mind filled with images he would have much rather forgotten. His mother, laying in the hospital bed. His father, spinning out of control. His friendless childhood, the torment. The anxiety of his parentage, that would once keep him up at night. Everything swirled around his brain until he could no longer anchor himself to what was happening.

His eyes filled with a brilliant white light, before the world he knew collapsed around him, replacing the luminous white with a dark, ominous black.


	2. Swept Away

Chapter 1- Swept Away

* * *

Kurt shot awake, smacking his head on the back of the seat. He was pleased to discover he was perfectly lucid, perhaps due to the influence of magic.

Although he could have sworn he had left the train in favour of floating endlessly in a vast, unending abyss, the Hogwarts Express compartment greeted him when he woke, as did his friends. And an older, kind-faced man who leaned over him curiously.

"You're awake."

"This is how all mad scientist story arcs begin. If you're going to dissect my brains for research purposes, at least inform me prior to experimentation so you can get my consent."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Professor, he's always like this when he wakes up."

Kurt frowned. "Professor? You must be the new Defence teacher, then."

The man smiled and nodded. "Professor Remus J. Lupin."

Kurt offered his hand. "Kurt E. Hummel."

"Well Kurt, how are you feeling? You passed out for a little bit there."

Kurt's hand flew to his head, as though he'd forgotten what had just happened. "I did, didn't I?" He gaze flickered to the doorway, where shadows moved around ominously. "I saw that _thing_ and then I saw...black."

Lupin smiled kindly. "That was a Dementor, Kurt, foul creatures when you first encounter them. They guard Azkaban."

Anthony grimaced. "Professor Lupin said they were checking the train for Sirius Black."

Kurt scoffed. "Surely a man smart enough to escape from a maximum security prison knows better than to hitch a ride on the Hogwarts Express. Honestly, what were they thinking?"

Lupin nodded agreeably. "Just precaution, I'm sure. He's very dangerous, Kurt. Now, have some chocolate, it'll help with the after effects. If I were you, I would change into my robes. It won't be long until we arrive at Hogwarts." Lupin nodded, bidding them farewell.

Kurt folded his arms, nibbling on the chocolate, feeling his body flood with welcome warmth. "That's my line."

As Lupin slid the door shut, Terry scrambled to Kurt's side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll admit, I was scared for a moment there, but the worst is over. I'm feeling better, thank you."

Terry bit his lip. "You were kind of...twitching."

Kurt gaped. "Did I say anything?"

Terry subtly looked at the others. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Kurt frowned but nodded anyway.

Neville coughed awkwardly as Trevor bounced around on the seats, unaware of the drama of the journey. "I guess we should change, then."

Susan nodded, gathering her things and leaving the compartment for the girls' bathroom.

* * *

As the boys changed, they were each worrying about a different thing.

Kurt was worrying about what he saw behind his eyes when the Dementor approached. He wasn't going to mention anything just yet, because he needed to figure out what it meant. It was the very definition of a cryptic vision and he was glad they were starting Divination this year so that he could make a start at figuring it all out. He knew that Terry and Anthony would notice something was up and vow to fight off whatever it was. Ever since first year, they had been his unofficial bodyguards. Draco Malfoy had tried to start a rivalry with just about every non-Slytherin in their year. Terry had had none of it and made it very clear he wasn't going to tolerate Malfoy's behaviour. He knew how defensive they got when things were troubling him, so there wasn't any point in worrying them if he couldn't coherently explain what was wrong.

Neville was silently fretting about how the Dementor made him feel. It hadn't impacted him as expressively as it had Kurt, but he didn't appreciate the intense chill that surged through him at the mere sight of the creature. He had never seen or felt anything like it. The sheer icy cold that gripped him, the dread that made him feel like nothing good would ever happen again was not something he liked or ever wanted to feel again. His breath still misted in the cold atmosphere with the remnants of the Dementor's effect still swirling around the compartment. He supposed that he could talk to somebody about how to get past it, perhaps Professor Lupin, who had made a good first impression on the students.

Anthony worried about Sirius Black. Anyone who could successfully escape from Azkaban and cause a worldwide panic instilled the fear right inside his chest. It wasn't as though he had any reason to worry personally, considering their knowledge about his relationship to Harry. Though that meant that Black could and probably would appear at Hogwarts and that wasn't something Anthony wanted to think about, although he couldn't quite help it. There was a strange feeling in the air that wasn't because of the Dementors. He chuckled to himself as he wondered if he was in the beyond.

Terry kept glancing at Kurt. The boy sat more upright that usual (and that was saying something considering his usually perfect posture), legs closed together and hands planted firmly on his lap. Only when he crossed his legs did he finally seem to relax. He was worried about how much the Dementors had rattled Kurt. The boy who was so usually the strong one, the one who could deal with everything. He supposed that everybody had their breaking points, but for some reason he could never imagine Kurt to be one of those people. He had already dealt with so much in his life and _really_ dealt with it. There was nothing inside him that Terry knew of that he had been repressing, aside from maybe what he had been talking about during his unconscious Dementor episode. He would have to have a talk with him, and ensure that everything was fine. He had a slight feeling that it wasn't, but they would handle that when it came down to handling it.

Susan slipped into the compartment in her Hufflepuff robes, resuming her seat.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. He knew her too well to know that she was hiding something from them. "Spill it, Bones."

She sighed, fighting the smirk off her face. "This is why I hate Ravenclaw! Apparently, you weren't the only one who passed out during the Dementor visit."

Kurt grimaced. "I _really_ hope it's Malfoy."

Susan shook her head. "Sadly not. It was Harry. Hermione said that he froze when the Dementor came in and passed out same as you."

Anthony frowned. "I'm wondering why the two of you. Out of everyone on the train heading back to Hogwarts, why just you and Harry?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm open to theories."

Neville paused. "Maybe the Dementor just react to childhood trauma? You guys both lost people. It could be feeding on repressed energy or something."

Terry frowned. "Does that even make sense?"

"Probably not," Neville replied smoothly. "But I'd like to hear what you think about it."

"I don't know."

Kurt coughed. "I guess I could just ask Professor Dumbledore once we get to Hogwarts. You think I could get away with having a nap during the Sorting Ceremony? It's such a snooze fest."

Susan smiled. "You do hate it. It's got your two least favourite things: first years, and other people getting attention that you feel you deserve."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying I don't deserve it, Bones?"

She shrugged. "Not until you do something spectacular. Which, with your track record, should be around the fifth day of the year."

"That's more like it," Kurt preened at the compliment. It wasn't untrue, but he liked hearing it nonetheless. "You guys make a great support system."

Anthony shrugged. "It's what we do. It's what happens when none of us have any other friends."

Neville chuckled. "Wow, Anthony, way to bring down the mood."

They laughed at the atmosphere as the Hogwarts Express came to a sudden stop, but this time everyone was calm, because they knew they had arrived.

Giving Hagrid a polite smile as they passed him and the first-years that gathered around him, the quintet walked to the carriages.

Spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a carriage by themselves, Kurt took his chance and clambered upon it, taking a moment to stroke the Thestral before boarding. With quizzical glances, Neville followed suit. Terry, Anthony, and Susan smiled plainly before taking their own seats.

"So I heard you fainted," Kurt spouted tactlessly at a weary Harry. Susan glared at Kurt.

Harry smiled weakly. "News really travels fast."

Kurt shrugged. "No need to be ashamed. I did too. We were just discussing what any potential connections might be."

Hermione nodded. "We were first trying to figure out why Harry fainted, we can figure you out afterwards."

Kurt gaped, looking to Neville. "Did she just?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not like that, but Harry swore he heard a woman screaming."

Ron scoffed. "Good job, Hermione. Just air out all of Harry's dirty laundry in front of every Ravenclaw we happen to come across."

Hermione shook her head. "If you would have let me finish, you would've heard me ask Kurt whether he heard any voices or any screaming."

As Kurt's problem was forgotten about, Ron and Hermione took to bickering, ignoring the rest of them.

Kurt nudged Harry with a smile. "Are they always like this?"

Harry just nodded. "Pretty much. Are you...okay?"

"I'm trying not to focus on it. For what it's worth, I didn't hear any screaming." He fidgeted, knowing that his friends were listening and would be concerned that he hadn't mentioned it. "Although I did see flashes of my childhood. My mother dying, school bullying, that sort of stuff. And I think I saw my dad."

Harry frowned. "Why is that bad?"

"My biological dad. My mother had an affair, it was a whole big thing back then. We've all gotten over it, but I got a strange feeling just before I blacked out."

Harry bit his lip in thought. "I'm no good at this stuff. We should wait until Hermione is finished telling Ron to pay more attention in Charms."

"That's what they're arguing about?"

Harry shrugged. "Now? No idea. But it's usually about Ron wanting to borrow her notes. I'm sorry about your mum by the way."

Kurt waved a hand. "That's quite alright. Compared to your childhood trauma, mine's a doozy."

Harry shook his head. "Don't do that. Don't reduce your own pain in light of someone else's. Just because some people may have had it worse doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Kurt widened his eyes. "Where is _that_ Harry in History of Magic?"

Harry smirked. "Asleep, most likely. I'm looking forward to another year of not being able to nap because of your constant jittering."

Their conversation finished around the same time as Ron and Hermione's did. They looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" Hermione glared.

Kurt frowned. "Am I supposed to know what you're asking?" He was grateful for Harry's interjection.

"We can talk about this another time."

Kurt turned back to his friends. "So there seems to be some kind of connection to childhood. I'm going to go to the library tomorrow after breakfast and do some research."

"Good to know that Dementors haven't impacted your skill at being a nerd," Neville quipped.

"Nothing can keep me away from a library, Neville. I'll probably be reading at my own funeral."

The eight third-years continued their separate discussions until the carriage dropped them off at the main castle entrance. They knew the drill by now. Kurt, Terry, and Anthony would part ways with the others and sit at the feast. Neville slipped into step behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit with them, while Susan was perfectly content about sitting by herself during the Feast. She would make casual conversation with Ernie MacMillan whilst eating, though.

"I hope the first years aren't annoying," Kurt huffed as they took their places on the stretched bench they called a table.

Anthony shrugged. "You were a first year once."

"Yes, but _I_ wasn't annoying," Kurt retorted quickly. He sat between the boys, as had become their tradition of sorts. It wasn't so much tradition as it was how they had been placed in first year and it had just stuck out of them not wanting to disrupt a potential pattern.

They watched the Sorting Ceremony with vacant expressions. Kurt had a petty tradition of only clapping for the Ravenclaw students, he had even booed a small Gryffindor girl on the way to her seat. Anthony and Susan had berated him for it, but Terry had secretly found it hilarious.

Professor Dumbledore turned to address the crowd. "Good evening, students new and old. Welcome to another year of learning and wonder. I hope you're all sufficiently prepared for the approaching academic year. First years, I hope you will all settle in with relative ease. Senior students, I implore you to look back upon your own youth, and remember that anxious feeling that you had and help the first-years to get acclimatised.

"An additional note, this year due to the precarious state of Wizarding Britain, the Ministry has seen fit to station Dementors at the borders of the grounds. They are magically reinforced, of course, but a little extra security never hurt anybody. They are under strict orders not to approach the castle, though, so you should not feel alarmed in any way by their presence. My apologies to those of you caught unawares on the Hogwarts Express."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Does he have to know everything?"

Anthony smirked. "I know the feeling."

As Kurt nudged the boy, his eyes landed upon Draco Malfoy, who smirked at him, but not in the way Anthony had been, it was laced with mischief.

Kurt turned around and locked eyes with Harry, who waved a hand, dismissing the Slytherin boy. Kurt gave him a quick nod before realising the feast had been served.

Draco's attention had been redirected too, something Kurt was happy to discover.

As Terry practically dove headfirst into the bread rolls, Kurt collected an assortment of healthier foods on his plate, giving the boy a knowing glance.

Terry shrugged. "It's the opening feast, give me a pass."

"It's not like you ever listen to my dietary advice. Eat your rolls."

They ate in a content silence before being ushered by the Ravenclaw prefect to their common room and dormitory for the year.

* * *

Kurt, Terry, and Anthony were pleased to learn that they would be keeping their old dormitory from the previous year. They were accustomed to it, it would help for an easier transition back into schooling. Kurt had spent the summer in the Muggle world, and it was always jarring whenever he had to leave it for the wizarding world, the two being quite the polar opposites.

The adjustment into their dorm was smooth as usual, their stuff already packed neatly away. Kurt replaced the old photos he kept on his bedside table with some updated ones (he had finally gotten Finn to pose for a nice one). They reclaimed their beds from the previous year and changed into their sleepwear. Anthony, to nobody's surprise, fall asleep almost instantly, but Kurt's mind was buzzing with the events from the day.

"Can't sleep?" Terry whispered from his place on the bed next to him.

Kurt shrugged. "I shouldn't be too surprised. I don't sleep well even when I'm content. My anxiety is flaring up worse than usual about these Dementors."

Terry got out of bed and stood up. "Okay, scoot over." He padded over to Kurt's bed and got in next to him. It was a thing that had started after the troll debacle in their first year. Kurt had almost been crushed by a piece of falling debris and suffered from nightmares for a short time afterwards. Terry had found that the only way that Kurt would settle was a quick discussion and then stroking his hair, something he maintained he only let Terry do in times of trouble.

Kurt turned to face the other boy. "My aversion to the Dementors are the only things that reading won't be able to solve. I have to figure out why I'm so affected by them, and also how to _stop_ being so affected by them. Not to mention how to get rid of them and—."

"Kurt, slow down," Terry put a hand on his arm. "You're not going to figure out all of those things tonight. I would suggest going to see Professor Dumbledore, and then maybe Professor Lupin. If worst comes to worst, just always carry chocolate around with you."

"And just what would my dietician say?"

Terry stared. "You don't actually have a dietician, do you?"

Kurt smiled. "No, but I'm committed to the bit. You're right, though. Thank you."

Terry dipped his head. "Do you want to talk about the train?"

"You mean what I was mumbling while unconscious?"

Terry grimaced. "Yes."

Kurt nodded.

"It wasn't all that coherent, but I just used what I already know about you to put it together. You kept muttering absent words and phrases, like "stop" and "love me" and "she's dead".

Kurt shrugged. "I did see my mother, so that's not particularly surprising. What got you so worried?"

Terry paused for a _long_ moment. "There was a moment. Trevor escaped and Neville went to find him, and Anthony and Susan went to get Professor Lupin to help you. It was just us. You seemed to go into hyperdrive with your words. You were talking about your mother, your father, both of them, and then…"

"You can say it."

"You were asking someone called Noah to stop hurting you."

Kurt swallowed heavily. "Noah was my worst childhood tormentor. He did all kinds of things to me. Right up until my first bout of accidental magic flared up. He would hit me, take my things, and one time he…pushed me into the lake and held me under. I was lucky my magic kicked in and saved me. Not that I knew that's what it was at the time."

Terry felt his body grow heavy, out of sadness and a desire to give this Noah person a swift hex to the face. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. That's why you don't like swimming."

Kurt nodded. "I've overcome a lot of things, but water isn't something I'm particularly fond of. It was the feeling of being held down, being unable to breathe or move, it just shook me to my core. I don't remember seeing that while I was out, though."

"I guess that's good."

"Thank you for telling me. Was there anything else?"

Terry remembered something else and smiled softly. "You did say my name at one point. I thought you were conscious, but you weren't. That was when Professor Lupin came in."

"Terry…"

Terry shrugged. "I know we're best friends, but it was nice. It meant a lot to know that I'm someone that comes to your mind in times of distress."

"What can I say? You've had a very profound impact on me these past two years."

"I don't know what I'd be doing if we weren't friends."

Kurt chuckled. "Probably trying to find ways to get Cho Chang to date you."

Terry smirked. "Like you wouldn't drop everything if Cedric Diggory so much as looked in your direction."

Kurt fought off his blush. "I'll have you know he's looked in my direction several times. One time he was just waving to someone behind me, but that's besides the point."

"Sure it is."

Kurt kicked Terry's leg gently. They lay there in a perfect, harmonious, silence until both of them drifted off, Terry conveniently forgetting to return to his own four-poster bed.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt found himself sat opposite Professor Dumbledore. His natural instinct was to be surprised about how Professor Dumbledore knew that he was going to be wanting to set up a meeting between the two of them. With more rational thought, Kurt realised that he should never be surprised about Professor Dumbledore's brilliant mind.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. I hope your summer treated you well."

Dumbledore nodded. "It was quite pleasant, thank you. I trust you know why I requested your presence this morning?"

"I don't suppose it was to save me from the bleak horror of Divination, was it?" Kurt let a slight smirk play as his lips before remembering he was opposite an authority figure.

"Alas not, Mr. Hummel. I will be having this conversation with Mr. Potter shortly, but I wanted to discuss what transpired on the Hogwarts Express."

It wasn't like it was some big shock, so Kurt just nodded, launching into the story.

"It was very fast. The train windows iced up, everyone was leaving their compartments wondering what was happening. Then the air just snapped and went cold. We were all scared, the Dementor just came in and it _looked_ at me. I don't really know if they have eyes or whatever, but it pierced right through me. We haven't learned about them yet, so I'm not completely sure what they do, but I saw these images of my childhood in my mind, and every bad thing that had ever happened to me just came rushing back. I started to lose sight of things, like I'd never remember what happiness felt like again. And then I fainted."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Kurt fidgeted. "I didn't find out until last night that I'd been speaking while I was unconscious, mumbling words and fragmented sentences, things I associated with stress or sadness, or danger."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know that Professor Lupin is going to debrief you all about the basics of what Dementors are and what they do, but I'll say this for now. Dementors are prison guards for a reason, Kurt. They're unfeeling, and they feed on a person's happiness. It's why they're reserved for Azkaban. They can stop you in your tracks, remove your joy, and render you incoherent. And when really necessary, they can remove your _soul_."

Kurt felt a chill ripple through his body. He absently wondered if there was a Dementor present, but then he realised that it was Dumbledore's silky voice and the harrowing words he spoke. "That…really doesn't help. If they're going to be stationed at every entrance to the school, they'd better be under control."

Dumbledore smiled. "I appreciate your boldness, Kurt, but I can assure you that every facet of their security detail is overseen by me personally. You will not have to worry about them."

Kurt fidgeted with his bag strap under the desk. "Thank you. I suppose I should at least try to turn up to Divination, even if I am a little late."

Professor Dumbledore drummed his fingers on the desk. "I don't see why we shouldn't continue discussing the year ahead. What are you first impressions of Professor Lupin?"

Kurt frowned but let it go, not wanting to get into that now. "He seems competent, unlike the other two. He knew exactly how to deal with the Dementors and he has good bedside manner."

Dumbledore bowed his head proudly. "I received your angry memo."

"I'm just surprised you didn't receive more."

"I'm not sure that any other student possesses the temerity to pen such an aggressive letter to their Headmaster."

Kurt shrugged. "You're fallible, just like the rest of us. You're a brilliant wizard, but you made a mistake. You needed to be corrected."

Dumbledore shook his head. "There aren't many people like you, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh, I know," Kurt smirked, wondering what he might have missed on that first day of Divination.


	3. Agony

Chapter 2 - Agony

* * *

Kurt swung his arms merrily as he stepped off the Wooden Bridge and into the Stone Circle, letting the autumnal breeze sweep across his skin. Kurt wasn't a huge fan of summertime, given that he wasn't allowed to use magic to cool himself down if necessary. In the winter, he could always cast a warming charm if his layers of clothing weren't to his satisfaction. But with summer came a restriction on his magic, at least for the next four years.

Even though he had excelled in his non-magical studies prior to matriculating at Hogwarts, Kurt found a home within magic. It was something that he had taken to extremely quickly. His bout of accidental magic under the lake had been something that had awakened him to his reality. Noah never bullied him again, not after the tirade he had delivered as a result of his newfound confidence. He was done being pushed around for being different; now being different was going to work in his favour.

With Terry and Anthony falling into step alongside him, he couldn't help but be excited for Care of Magical Creatures and the year ahead of them. He was dismayed that Hufflepuffs weren't to share the class with them this week due to some sort of scheduling debacle, but he would miss Susan's presence in class with them.

He realised many times that he never told Susan just how much he appreciated her. As her house would suggest, loyalty was embedded in her bones (Kurt smiled at his pun) and she was the member of their group who would ground them. Whenever Neville's Gryffindor pride would run amok or the other boys' Ravenclaw arrogance started to show, Susan would deliver their reality check, reminding them that everyone was on the same page and nobody was better than anyone else.

None of them needed this more so than Kurt. His continuous scholastic success had been the source of many ego-trips, though it wasn't something Kurt necessarily endorsed. He hated opening his exam results in front of everyone else, because then he was put in the unfortunate position of either accepting he did well without celebrating, or celebrating and run the risk of making the others feel bad. It was a dichotomy Kurt hated, but he had learned to be humble sometimes, not wanting to alienate his friends.

The same thing had happened when he had learned of his magical abilities. Finn had been unbelievably jealous, unable to fathom why Kurt "always got everything". Kurt had been quick to remind him that he compensated for the way he was treated by his peers by outdoing them at every turn and because he always _studied_ , something that Finn was unable to comprehend. Kurt was sure that Finn could do well if he put his mind to his education, but he was more concerned about playing video games and sitting in front of the television watching football. That wasn't Kurt's problem, yet Finn could always spin it in a way that made sure that it was.

He knew that he could be arrogant at times as a result of spending so many years covering up his accomplishments. Hogwarts had taught him to celebrate the things that he achieved, so he did.

He suddenly decided that he would buy Susan something from Hogsmeade when they eventually made their way there. She really did tolerate so much from them. And with Kurt and Terry's almost symbiotic relationship, it could become a lot to handle in a lot of situations.

He had to admit that he was cautious about Hagrid being the one to teach them Care of Magical Creatures. He had heard about both Norbert and Aragog from school wide gossipmongers and was sure that Hagrid truly loved animals, but Kurt was unsure whether or not he was equipped to teach them about it. He didn't want to risk regretting picking the subjects, because this was a way for him to learn more about the magical community as a concept, rather than something theoretical that scarcely helped him to learn more about the ideas behind what separated the magical community from that in which Kurt himself grew up. He loved Charms and Transfiguration, as well as Defence Against The Dark Arts, but Kurt longed to know everything about the magical world as possible. In first year, he had used Susan as his source of information, but had realised that he couldn't keep coming to her whenever he had any of his numerous questions about religion or finance, and things she wasn't too sure about herself. Kurt began to write letters to Amelia, her aunt, and got some detailed responses from her, but she was too busy to cater to his every whim, not that he expected her to of course.

When a flicker of black passed over Kurt's eyes, he straightened up and scanned across the grounds. He rolled his eyes when he saw Malfoy and his cronies with her cloak hoods up, obviously pretending to be Dementors and probably to scare Harry. If Kurt were to roll his eyes any further, they would spin all the way around and pop out of his head. He had a selection of choice words for Draco Malfoy, and use of any of them would ordinarily see his father punishing him for several weeks.

Anthony gave him silent encouragement as they approached the class, where Hagrid loomed over everyone, nervous energy pouring off him in waves. It didn't exactly inspire confidence in Hagrid's abilities, which left Kurt torn over his hopes for the class.

"Sup, Hummel?" Draco Malfoy hissed as they approached. Kurt stared him dead in the eyes, fingers flexing around his wand. It was no secret that Kurt Hummel knew his way around a hex, and Malfoy wisely backed off, though not lowering his hood.

Terry couldn't help but smirk as Neville joined their group. He noticed that Hermione looked a little put out at his desertion, but Neville felt indifferent about that. He was friends with the so-called Golden Trio, but they weren't where his allegiances lay. Kurt, Terry, Susan, and Anthony were his family. Sometimes they were even more important to him that his actual family. At least none of them had tried to kill him. Yet.

He resented the house politics that many of the Hogwarts staff tried to push on the students. Gryffindors were particularly stubborn about house pride, even more so than the Slytherins. Slytherins were concerned with blood status, but Gryffindors usually made no effort to make friends outside of their own house, considering themselves all the company one needed. It was a credit to Neville that he managed to branch out and made his best friends outside of Gryffindor. He was wise enough to avoid most of the Slytherins who thought him intolerable, but his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends were special to him.

Kurt gave the boy an encouraging smile as he ignored the Slytherin posse.

Neville was very thankful that he had Kurt in his life. He had wanted to be friends with the boy almost immediately, observing his sharp wit and maturity, but hadn't considered him good enough to be friends with Ravenclaws. Surely Kurt would have wanted somebody that could keep up with him intellectually, someone like Hermione who shared his love for reading and intelligence. But Kurt hadn't been like that, as Neville was quick to find out. Kurt saw the person Neville wanted to be and vowed to help him get there. They studied together, bringing Terry and Anthony into their little group, and Kurt was telling Neville about his life, and the way his confident persona slipped into place. Neville started to learn lessons through this, and would in return tell Kurt things about wizarding Britain that he desperately wanted to know. Neville hadn't wanted Kurt to think that he was using him, and he wanted to give him something in exchange for his help.

"Dementor, Dementor!" Draco crowed, vehemently pointing behind the students. Many whirled around, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Kurt made sure Neville did not, instead they looked straight at Malfoy, showing no fear.

Hermione shot Malfoy a dirty look and turned to Hagrid, who was waiting expectantly.

Kurt sighed and settled into place beside his friends, looking up at Hagrid, who looked about ready to begin.

The lesson was going just about as planned, with Hagrid fumbling over some sentences and softly reprimanding the Slytherins for messing around. When he introduced Buckbeak, however, Kurt began to grow hopeful for the subject. It was clear Hagrid's regard for magical creatures meant that he had access to a wide variety of species, and Kurt couldn't wait to meet them all.

The beautiful winged creature stepped out from the forest, raising his head majestically as he surveyed the students with a keen eye.

Hagrid tossed him some meat. "Now does anyone know anything about Hippogriffs before we start?"

Kurt's hands shot up, as did Hermione's. This was a regular occurrence, and the two had come to enjoy it, becoming slightly competitive to see who would get picked. There had been one occasion where Hermione's hand had flown up before Kurt could even move in her desperation to answer the question, but she had gotten it wrong, leaving Kurt to swoop in and pick up the pieces. That had satiated his appetite until their exam results had come out and he had scored just lower than the other girl.

Hagrid looked at them both, noticing the eye-rolling from the other students. He gave Hermione an apologetic look at he nodded to Kurt. He knew the other students would be aware of his closer relationship with the three Gryffindors and he didn't want to show favouritism on his first day as a teacher, so he selected Kurt. He liked the boy, he was always polite and always offered to help Hagrid with the Christmas trees. Hagrid would decline, he didn't mind the odd jobs he was tasked with, but he appreciated the offers.

Kurt smiled, eyes flickering to Hermione for just a second so most people didn't catch it. He lowered his own hand. "Hippogriffs are fiercely proud and extremely intelligent. They're dangerous and can be only tamed by an expert handler. Due to this, humans can rarely approach them and even when they do, the Hippogriff should make the first move out of respect for the creature's majesty. There is a formal bowing procedure that must take place in order for the Hippogriff to recognise that a human does not mean any harm."

Hagrid eyes lighted, though he was a little put out that a chunk of his lecture had been spouted off by a third year. "Excellent work, Kurt. Twenty points to Ravenclaw."

Kurt smiled and nodded, winking mischievously at Hermione.

"As Kurt rightly said, Hippogriffs are proud, loyal, smart, and protective. They're pretty much all of the Hogwarts houses rolled into one. We have a herd of them here, but I've been raising and training them since they were born. They recognise me as one of their own and would protect me with their lives. They only reason I'm allowed to even show you Buckbeak here is because I've earned their respect. You should _never_ approach a Hippogriff alone, as they are carnivorous creatures and will attack if you don't gain their approval."

Kurt realised they were all standing and there was no easy way to make notes. He instead committed the little details to memory and would remind himself to add them to his notes later.

"Now, if you could open your books to Page 27, you'll find some more information on Hippogriffs."

"Yes, but how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Ron piped up, eyeing his own copy warily.

Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow and appraised the group. "Did everyone else manage to open theirs?"

Kurt nodded, running his finger down the spine of the book. He, Neville, Anthony, and Terry flipped to the page required.

Everyone stared at them, aghast.

Kurt sighed. "Stroke the spine. It calms the book so you can open it. The book is sentient and should be treated as you would treat any magical creature."

Harry swallowed guiltily as he recalled throwing his shoes at the book as well as many other forms of taming that he had attempted.

Pansy Parkinson threw her hands up in the air. "How do you _know_ that?" She seemed outraged that Kurt seemed to be privy to all the information for the class.

Kurt shrugged. "Neville told me."

Neville was about to interject, but Kurt nudged him. It was one of those teachable moments Kurt would spring upon him every now and then.

Everyone turned to Neville, surprised.

"Yeah, I figured that if it would attack every time I tried to open it, there must be some kind of way to tame it beforehand. I did try a few spells and even considered pouring a potion on it, until I realised the way the spine moved and tried stroking it. It quite enjoys it."

Hagrid nodded to Neville. "Well done, Neville. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Neville preened in the praise, but wondered why Kurt had set him up for it. It had been Kurt himself who had figured out the book's soft spot and had told them all about it. It didn't take long for Neville to realise that Kurt wanted him to be seen in higher esteem by their classmates. Even the Slytherin portion of the class was looking mildly impressed at the boy.

Kurt gave him a soft smile before quickly turning back to Hagrid, giving no more attention to the matter. That was something else Neville loved about Kurt, he didn't linger for praise or attention. He acted and then moved on. If praise was going to be bestowed upon him, he would accept it, but would rarely preen unless he truly felt he deserved it. Neville had never known someone their age to be so self-aware, and also aware of others. It was quite remarkable to behold and also a little intimidating.

Hagrid rubbed his hands together. "Now, does anyone want to try approaching Buckbeak?"

Kurt took an immediate step back. He loved learning and knew the information, but was reticent to put that into practice face to face with a dangerous creature. He knew that Hagrid wouldn't have allowed Buckbeak to be present if he didn't trust the creature, but he also knew that Hippogriffs could be erratic around new humans. He noticed that Hermione had also stepped back, as well as everyone else.

Except for Harry, who was too busy marvelling at the creature to pay attention to everyone else.

Hagrid beamed. "Well done Harry!" He enthused, nodding at the boy.

Harry spun around, realising his error. "Wait, I don't know what I'm doing."

Hagrid smiled back at him. "I'll walk you through it. Now what you want to do is bow, lean quite deeply into it, so he recognises your manners."

Kurt watched as Harry sank into a deep bow. The boy's eyes peeked up at the creature, who appraised him carefully. Kurt knew this wasn't bad sign, that Buckbeak was merely making his mind up about Harry. He also knew that Buckbeak trusted Hagrid, and would be able to recognise that Hagrid trusted Harry, so things wouldn't go badly. Hagrid wouldn't let them.

"That's good, Harry, real good," Hagrid encouraged.

Malfoy scoffed. "Make sure you don't faint this time, Potter. We know what you're like around magical creatures."

Buckbeak turned to Malfoy sharply and made a harsh growling noise. Hagrid threw him a dead ferret and muttered something under his breath.

Kurt had had enough. "I don't see you stepping up to the plate, Malfoy. How about you have a go next?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth, Hummel. Besides, you were the first one to step back. Are you afraid you're going to faint, too?"

Kurt glared dangerously. "I did step back, but I'm not the one running my mouth about it. Why don't you shut up for once in your life?"

Not his best, Kurt thought, but it did the trick. Malfoy hissed at him, but didn't say another word.

Harry quickly shot him a grateful smile before leaning back into the bow.

Buckbeak looked from Malfoy to Kurt to Harry before bowing himself, wings spreading gracefully.

Hagrid grinned. "Great job, Harry! You didn't let anything distract you and Buckbeak seems to think you deserve his attention. Now, walk forward _very_ slowly and when you get about halfway there, start to raise your hand."

Harry edged forward, Buckbeak having since risen from his bow. As Harry raised his arm, Buckbeak ducked his head and met Harry halfway, nuzzling into his hand.

Harry chuckled, patting the creature's beak with an amazed look in his eyes. Kurt smiled at the sight. He knew that Harry still marvelled at the things he didn't quite understand about the magical world. His lack of extracurricular research had rendered him unaware about a lot things that happened in the wizarding world. Kurt still vividly remembered the first time that Harry had seen Professor Binns float through the wall and begin to teach the lesson.

So when Hagrid mentioned Harry actually riding Buckbeak, Kurt knew the boy's head was going to fall off in excitement. Kurt watched a little jealously as Harry was lifted onto the Hippogriff's back. The Hippogriff soared into the air, wings flapping largely.

Kurt took a quick second to look at Malfoy, who was scowling, envy all but pouring off him. Kurt leaned his head on Terry's shoulder.

"It must be amazing to be so free like that."

Terry chuckled. "Why don't you ask Hagrid if you can go next?"

"Buckbeak already senses my fear. Besides, I might _actually_ fall off, you know I'm hopeless at Quidditch. And the way Buckbeak is doing loops around the grounds right now, I think I'd be a danger to both me and him."

Hagrid walked up to them, smiling. "I just wanted to say thank you, Kurt, for dealing with Malfoy over there. I know not everyone's so thrilled about having me for a teacher, so I didn't want to ruffle any feathers."

Kurt felt slightly guilty for having his own doubts about Hagrid, but the half-giant was shaping up to be quite competent at his new job.

"Not a problem, I spent the entirely of last year doing it, it's become a force of habit for me. Are we going to be learning more about Hippogriffs? I'm particularly interested in the herd's sense of hierarchy and how they discern a trustworthy human from an untrustworthy human."

Hagrid grinned. "I wanted to kick things off more practically today, but we are going to be examining those things, as well as some light anatomical work on their physiology."

Kurt smiled happy and nodded, writing something down on his parchment.

"You want a go at riding him?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Harry and Buckbeak were crash landing on the tree-line. Harry slipped off the creature's back as Hagrid threw Buckbeak another ferret. Kurt made a quick note about the carnivorous nature of the beast as Hagrid addressed the class once more.

"Well done, Harry, once again. Twenty points to Gryffindor! How was that?"

Harry ruffled his hair. "Brilliant!"

As Hagrid rubbed his hands together, a loud scoff sounded from the far side of the group.

Draco Malfoy sauntered forward, shoving past several Slytherins to get to the front. "It's not exactly the most challenging thing to achieve. You just bow this chicken and let it take you around the grounds. You make out like it's so threatening, when it's probably less likely to kill me than you are."

Draco spat the last part at Hagrid and stood before Buckbeak.

Kurt's stomach lurched as he realised that this was not going to end well. He made a move to dive forward, but Neville stopped him.

The other boy smiled mischievously. "He needs to learn."

Kurt thought about it for a second and shrugged. If Hagrid didn't stop it, Draco Malfoy might very well have learned his lesson.

"You're not threatening at all, are you? You great, ugly brute!"

As Hagrid moved to intervene, Buckbeak reared back on his hind legs and lunged forward, slashing Malfoy with his giant claw. The class winced as Malfoy crumpled to the ground. Kurt was inherently concerned for the boy, but hid back a sadistic smirk. Anthony clocked this and grinned.

Malfoy screamed from the floor. "I'm dying, it's killed me! That stupid thing _killed_ me, my father will hear about this!"

Hagrid got between the Slytherin boy and the Hippogriff. Buckbeak backed off and trotted into the forest with his friends, taking one last look at the scene. Kurt suddenly had a new favourite magical creature.

Hagrid scooped Malfoy up into his arms. "I'm going to take him to Madam Pomfrey. Class dismissed, I guess."

The remaining students dawdled about, talking about the class as they now had a large gap of time before their next one.

Kurt turned to his friends, noting that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were lingering on the precipice of their conversation; not really being a part of it but being close enough that they could be if Kurt was to talk to them. "It's a shame Hogwarts doesn't allow video cameras. I really want to see that again."

Terry smiled. "You think one of our classmates getting brutally maimed has replay value?"

Kurt shrugged. "I prefer the pained screams if that's less sadistic for you."

"I think he got exactly what was coming to him, the smarmy git," Ron piped up. The Ravenclaws opened up their circle slightly to subtly allow the Gryffindors entrance into their conversation.

Hermione huffed. "Are none of you thinking about what this might mean for Hagrid? Malfoy will undoubtedly make sure his father hears about this, and that can only mean trouble. Lucius Malfoy already has it in for Hagrid, Dumbledore, and even Harry. Hearing that two out of those three were somewhat involved in the injury of his son is only going to provoke a response."

Kurt smiled. "Professor Dumbledore is a big boy. He can handle it."

"You can't seriously be that naive!"

Anthony's eyes widened. He shared a quick glance with Terry, who instinctively slipped his hand into Kurt's.

Kurt settled in the new rhythm as Hermione caught up with them. "I'm far from it, Hermione, which is why I was placed in Ravenclaw. I'm just saying that although the Board of Governors holds a certain authority over the Headmaster position, Dumbledore is far more influential in the eyes of the Ministry and the Wizengamot. They removed him last year because students were genuinely being attacked without reparations. One student being maimed isn't going to provoke the same response. No matter how much sway Lucius Malfoy think he has, it's not going to be enough to corral the Minister once again. Which is why I'm not worried."

Hermione's mouth flapped open and closed before she settled into silence. Ron sent her a sympathetic look. Harry just smirked. He loved Hermione like family, but sometimes she could be a little righteous. It was nice to have somebody be on her level intellectually as he and Ron would never be. She needed that sort of challenge to unseat her to make her gain a little perspective.

Neville turned to Kurt. "Thanks for earlier."

Kurt smiled. "It baffles me that after two years people are still underestimating you," he murmured. "we change that this year."

"Shall we meet Susan? Hufflepuffs have a study period now."

Kurt nodded. "That's a great idea."

Terry leaned in. "It is Divination next, right?"

Kurt dropped Terry's hand and retrieved his parchment from his bag that outlined his schedule. As he looked at the ink, the words _DIVINATION_ faded from the page. "At least I thought it was. There must have been some sort of change."

Anthony shrugged, looking at his own parchment. "It's still there for me."

"Me too," Terry and the Gryffindors echoed.

Kurt screwed his face up in confusion. "Then why do I suddenly not have Divination? I can't have passed the class that quickly."

Neville rolled his eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Ron quipped.

Anthony grinned. "You get used to it. Plus, it's not without foundation. Kurt skipped a grade of Muggle schooling."

Hermione gaped. "Which one?"

"5. It was an intermediary between 4 and 6 anyway and it wasn't necessary. I would've just been bored."

Kurt knew from the silence that Hermione felt she should've been allowed to skip too but hadn't been able to.

He sighed. "It wasn't the right choice for me, Hermione. I wasn't socially prepared for the sixth grade. I knew the curriculum but it was the worst year of my life. The kids were mean to me because they thought I didn't belong there and they were right. It was all about proving I was better than my peers, which I was, but then it was the same story with different characters."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that's true."

The rest of the walk happened in silence. Hermione had picked up her pace to walk with Neville, while Harry and Anthony fell into a comfortable silence. Terry, Kurt, and Ron took the rear, none of them knowing how the formation had turned into that.

When they approached the Entrance Hall, Kurt slowed to a stop. "I'm going to take a portrait shortcut and find Professor Flitwick. I need to clarify my timetable. I'll either see the rest of you in Divination or at lunch."

Terry smiled. "Want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. Go find Susan, tell her about the class."

Kurt set off through the doorway adjacent to the Great Hall, standing in front of the portrait to the second floor. He had little patience for the rotating staircases, he thought they were highly impractical and caused a lot of students to be late to classes with their unpredictability.

"Good morning, Beatrix," Kurt said.

Beatrix was a beautiful woman in a wedding dress, leaning on her balcony. Kurt was curious as to whether this was before or after her wedding, and Beatrix had been so happy for the question that she had granted Kurt special privileges to use her portrait shortcut whenever he needed. Often, Kurt would stop and have conversations with her. She would regale him with a story about the past of the Wizarding World, and he would tell her about the current events she couldn't pick up on from Sir Cadogan's musings.

"Hello, Kurt, you're looking spirited today."

Kurt shrugged. "Sometimes the world works in my favour."

Beatrix chuckled. "Do you have time to stop for a story today?"

"Unfortunately not today, Beatrix. I have to see Professor Flitwick, a scheduling issue."

"Of course, Kurt. Do stop by, though, it was a long summer without your stories."

Kurt grinned. "Oh there's a lot I have to catch you up on. And don't think I forgot about the ending of your Godric Gryffindor story."

Beatrix winked. "Oh, it's awfully raunchy. It may not be appropriate for such young, delicate ears."

"Censor it then," Kurt shrugged as she swung her portrait open, revealing the stairway that led right to the Charms Corridor.

He climbed it, feeling proud that he got to access a place that not many students even knew existed. He hadn't even told his friends about the shortcut, knowing that somehow it would get around, mostly due to Neville's ability to attract herds of Gryffindor students everywhere he went. He didn't want Beatrix to be inundated with students expecting to just use her shortcut and not speak with her first. He had almost shown Anthony, but decided against it when he remembered just how lazy the boy could be.

He slipped through the Charms corridor, hoping to avoid detection until he could make it seem like he just came from the Grand Staircase. Reaching Professor Flitwick's door, he knocked rapidly.

"Come in," sounded the mild voice from the other side of it.

Kurt opened the door and walked into the office. Flitwick had decorated it with pictures from historic duels of the past, one including a painted recreation of Dumbledore's fight with Grindelwald.

"Oh, hello Kurt. I was expecting your visit."

Kurt sat in his usual seat comfortably, he had in fact been there a multitude of times. Despite his familiar relationship with Professor Dumbledore, Kurt considered his Head of House to be his favourite teacher. He had regaled him with his whole life story and Professor Flitwick had tutored him privately during his second year. They had maintained a close yet respectful relationship.

"I assume you're privy to the scheduling issue I seem to have been presented with."

Flitwick nodded.

"Why am I no longer scheduled to attend Divination?"

Flitwick sighed, setting down his quill. "I'm going to assume you would prefer the frank, uncensored version."

Kurt nodded. "As always, Professor."

"Very well. I received word from Professor Trelawney this morning. She was preparing her class rosters and asked me to remove your name from the list."

Kurt sat silently, absorbing the information being given to him.

"I, of course, protested immediately in your defence. I told her that you were a very capable student, but she insisted I'm afraid. Since there is no alternative Divination teacher, you will not be able to take Divination this year."

Kurt inhaled deeply. "Did she provide a valid reason for this? If not, I will attend the class anyway."

"Kurt…"

"No Professor, with all due respect, Professor Trelawney cannot just exclude me from her class without a valid reason. You approved me to select this course as an elective just like everybody else. I bought the books, did the summer reading, and prepared more than adequately for the class today. It's quite unfair to be removed at the least minute."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "I agree with you. I reported the issue with Professor Dumbledore who stated that it is a teacher's right to remove a student from the class list if he or she sees fit."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "This is so unfair." Kurt hated seemingly childish, but he also hated injustice. And that was what this was. "I have half a mind to go and speak with Professor Trelawney directly."

Professor Flitwick shook his head. "Kurt, I know you wanted to take this class because you were genuinely interested in it, which is more than I can say for some of your peers who considered it an easy O, but unfortunately our hands are tied for. Professor Trelawney made the request, Professor Dumbledore approved it, and there is nothing we can do to correct the matter. Remunerations will be made to cover the cost of the textbooks you purchased, and you may either choose to take the period as a study period or attend Ancient Runes in its place."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. There's no use fighting something which cannot be overturned. I will attend Ancient Runes if that is acceptable with Professor Babbling."

"I already checked with her and she says that she is excited to have you in her class. Just between us, I think she hates Divination."

Kurt grinned, feeling a little lighter and also happy about taking Ancient Runes. A burning feeling still ached within him at not knowing why he was being blacklisted from Divination. His thoughts suddenly turned to the train, and the snapshots of his trauma that greeted him upon the Dementor's arrival. Frowning, he dismissed it, bidding Professor Flitwick adieu and deciding to head to Ancient Runes early to introduce himself to Professor Babbling and acquire a spare textbook until he could buy his own.

As he walked, Kurt had the uneasy feeling from the train float through him, settling in his gut. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that it was not going to be good.


End file.
